Forever Changed
by HiroJiyuNaka
Summary: Naruto, ready to die, is saved by an angel. But when this angel is in danger, he must become what he sought to proove he was not. And how will the consequences affect him? Hanyou!Futa!Naruto/Harem. LOTS OF FUTA! SMUT WITH A PLOT! Lemons.


AN: **THIS IS SMUT WITH A PLOT!** There, you've been warned. Now you can't complain. You also can't complain about me 'stealing' the first few scenes of this chapter from 'A sad life deserves more' by Zendura , as I am currently giving him full credit for a beginning I could not have written better myself, although I did expand on the lemons. Btw, I totally recommend reading it. He's got a really good story going with that. I changed a lot after the first few scenes. So far, the interaction with Kyuubi, and the results of the Hanyou transformation, with more changes to come.

Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to let you all know that this will be a Harem story, with lots and lots of Futanari and Yuri. If it is requested, I may throw a male in there somewhere. As I said, this is smut with a plot. Which means some things will be left hanging in the air for the readers to explain to themselves. You may complain about this, as I'm sure it can get confusing.

LET'S START HER UP, THEN!

Chapter 1 –

Haku was looking for herbs when he finds a boy not much younger then himself in a clearing asleep under a tree; burnt remains of what used to be his jumpsuit lay around him. If not for the burnt remains of his boxers he would be completely revealed to the world. He was intrigued by the presence of the boy who got Zabuza to release his hold on Kakashi.

Stepping closer, Haku knelt down next to the boy, placing a hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. Naruto's eyes snapped open. In that moment Haku can see the pain, sorrow and despair in those blue orbs, pain he knows all too well.

Naruto, not one to take a chance on whether this person is here to hurt him or not, tries to run but stumbles against the tree he was lying beneath. Resigned to his fate, he leans against the tree hugging his knees crying. Seeing the same reactions he had not too long ago, Haku can't help but feel pity for this young boy.

Slowly, so as to not scare the poor boy any more then he already is, Haku kneels in front of him to look into those eyes. _'How would one so young know such pain to stain the depths of ones being so deep?'_ He thought.

"You don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you. Why are you out here all alone?" Haku pleaded, trying to get the cowering boy to open up. 'He was so strong when he fought Zabuza. Seeing this I wonder where that indomitable spirit went?'

"I-I am a-a-always a-alo..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. It was like a dam had burst and all he could do was cry. "N-no-one w-wants me. Th-the vil-ligers ha-ha-hate me, t-they say I-I don't de-des-erve t-to live."

In his sobs, Haku could feel the pain from his own childhood. He reached out and hugged him, trying desperately to console one so broken.

"Shhhh, I wontt hurt you; I too know the pain of being hated. It's hard, I know." he said, now rubbing Naruto's back. It seemed to be helping, as he was slowly calming down. Instead of the violent sobs, there were only endless tears.

"Why?" Naruto finally asks, "You're a nice lady. Why would they hate anyone so nice?"

"It's because where I come from, people like me are hated and feared. It's not something I did but something I am. But enough about me," there was a comfortable silence as they just sit there. Finally, Haku grew curious, "My name is Haku, and may I ask your name?"

"Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." he replied. He was just happy that this lady was being nice. Even though she would probably either run screaming or try to kill him if she knew what he was. Right now he was enjoying just sitting with his head leaning on her shoulder.

"So, would you mind telling me about these?" Haku asked while brushing his hands against burns on his body, which were already healing, somehow.

"I'm just tired of it all." He said, rubbing the singed skin while just sighing. His voice was one too old to be coming from the boy. "It hurts so much, the way they look at me. I can see it in their eyes. They want me to die. They've tried to kill me on several occasions, but I just wake up in the hospital. Even the doctors and nurses whisper the hateful names as I leave. The only ones who care are the Hokage and Iruka-sensei, but they're always busy. Every night I come home to find my apartment trashed or a rock that's been thrown through the window. Sometimes, they come to beat me in the middle of the night. I'm really just too tired to try anymore. Even my teammates hate me. If this is life, it's just not worth living. Would you be able to live with it Haku, all the hate, all the stares, and all the beatings? Am I wrong to want it to end?" with that final sentence he broke into violent sobs again.

"Have you not known love? Surely someone must love you?" asked Haku without thinking. The response he got tore out his heart. Instead of tears he heard Naruto laugh. Not a happy laugh, but one that comes from anger and despair.

"Ha, that's a good one Haku, love. It's something I will never have. They will rejoice and celebrate the day I die, so why not today? I tried my hardest, but I couldn't last night. I passed out before I finished. But eventually I will succeed. I will give them their party and go out with a bang!"

It couldn't be. To see the fire and determination in his eyes was hurting Haku as if he was there. To want ones end so desperately, it was sickening. Haku came to a realization. He would show the boy love, albeit a physical love. One so broken surely deserves it before the end. Slowly, he guided Naruto's face to his own and pressed their lips together. The first thing he noticed was he could taste the saltiness of his tears.

Naruto was in shock. Like a deer in the headlights he couldn't move. What was she doing? He could feel her hand creeping through his hair. Instinct finally won out and he started to return the kiss.

When Haku noticed this, he started to kiss his cheek until he reached Naruto's ear. "Let me show you. Let me show you what you so rightfully deserve!" The passion in Haku's voice echoed through his ears.

His mind raced to catch up with what was happening, but was blown away when Haku kissed and nipped her way to Naruto's chest. His mind just stopped when Haku bit his nipple slightly and then blew her breath across it. Everything was a burr of pleasure, but everything finally came crystal clear when something similar to a hand wrapped around his manhood. Now Naruto has had an erection before. He has even pleasured himself, but the feeling of someone else doing it couldn't compare. All he could do was shutter.

"Let me do this for you. Enjoy yourself, for you deserve this!" before Naruto could even reply Haku took the head of his shaft into his mouth.

All Naruto could do was fall back onto the grass and grip the earth for all he was worth. The feel of Haku's mouth was something that Naruto would never forget, the soft velvetiness of the tongue and the warm suction was soon becoming too much.

_'Six inches, I have to be at least a year older and I'm only six and a half. Well, it's time for the finisher. I'm kind of glad I read those Icha Icha books the demon brothers loved so much._' with that though he took Naruto to the base and hummed. It had its desired effect.

Naruto's eyes flashed open as he felt the biggest orgasm of his life. In his fourteen years of existence, this was on the list of 'Five Best Moments in my Life'. All he could do was stare at Haku as she swallowed his seed with a grin.

"Naruto-kun, I enjoyed doing this for you. I must go now but meet me here tomorrow morning before the sun rises and we will meet again." and with that Haku tucked Naruto back into his boxers and left.

After he caught his breath he stood up and henge'd some cloths and started walking to Tazuna's house. When he got there the only one home was Tsunami.

"Naruto, where were you? I was so worried. Here, let me get you something to eat!" as she said this he just looked at her. It wasn't his usual cheerful grin; no, it was a look of solemn contemplation. Something happened to the boy she could tell, but what it was she could not. He ate what she gave him and thanked her, but it seemed to just be mechanical reflex. He stood up and mentioned he was tired and was going to bed. She just nodded and wished him good dreams as he found his way to the futon that was to be his bed.

_'Why did Haku do that? Did she really think I, "The Demon Brat of Konoha" deserved that? It's not that I didn't enjoy it, it had to be one of the single most pleasurable things I've ever had. Would she have done it if she knew? Will she really be there tomorrow? Will I go there? Will she do that again? I saw in her eyes that she cared. Was it pity? What was the feeling I felt for her? That felt so good, but did she really enjoy it? If it happens again, the least I could do is return the favor. Will she let me touch her? Ahhh, this is giving me a headache. But I don't want to sleep. The nightmares and memories are just too painful. I'll go there tomorrow and tell her what I am. She deserves to know. If she's just like the rest I'll just end it there. My new technique should work. But if she's not like the others, then what do I do? I'll just have to wait and see._

At this time, Haku was making his way to his room. He had just finished bandaging Zabuza's wounds and had an encounter with Gato. He just lay across his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_He was in so much pain. If it was really as bad as he says it is, how did he last this long? How long has he been trying to end it all? Could my pain even compare to his? He thought I was a girl. Did I do the right thing? He's the enemy. He is the reason why Zabuza is hurt. Did he wish to die in that fight? What will I do when we fight again? Zabuza will be ready in three days time. Why did I say I wanted to meet him again? Will he accept what I am? Will he be grossed out? Will he hate me? Why did I do that to him? I admit that he's cute, but that was the first time I've done something like that. He certainly seemed like he enjoyed it, and I'm happy he did, but was it right? Will he be there tomorrow? Will I be there tomorrow? I have to go. Everyone has abandoned him and I will not do the same! But can I face him after what I did? What could he have done? Konoha is prided for there bloodlines so that can't be it. Maybe I should ask him? It didn't taste bad at all, kind of salty but good. Oh god I'm hard as a rock! I hope he didn't see it. I'll tell him tomorrow. He has the right to know._  
With that thought Haku stroked himself to an orgasm and fell asleep, both of them dreaming of each other.

***

_'What time is it?_' was the only thought that ran through Naruto's head as he looked out the window_. 'Well, it's close to morning. AAAAH, do I go or not? She was so nice. I'll go if it's just to see her one last time.'_ With that thought, he throws on a pair of his orange pants and a black undershirt and sneaks out. _'All those pranks helped my stealth tremendously. Well I better hurry'_

_'Where is he?'_ was the thought running through Haku's mind at that time. _'It's ten minutes till dawn and he still isn't here. Did he already kill himself? I was kind of hoping to play again. AAAAH what am I thinking! When he finds out what I am he'll get angry. I wonder how old he is. He's definitely older than the other two. A hell of a lot cuter too! AAAAAHHHH! Here I am thinking perverted thoughts about someone that is trying to kill them self!'_ caught in his own thoughts Haku didn't notice Naruto walk into the clearing.

_'She hasn't noticed me. Is she thinking about last time? She's blushing. Well the only way to find out is to ask!'_

"Good morning Haku." was all he said and her head instantly swung to face him. He could also see her get slightly redder but then she shook her head as if to clear away a thought.

"Good morning Naruto. I'd like to talk to you some more. Care to join me?" Haku asked as he sat with his back against a tree. 'I hope he didn't see my erection. I'm not ready to explain that one just yet'

"Sure, but I'm not sure you going to like what I'm going to tell you." sitting across from Haku Indian-style he gets comfortable. "Um… Haku, I've decided to tell you why the villagers hate me. If you hate me after that, I'll tell you now that I don't blame you. Just promise you'll listen all the way through."

Haku noticed how stressed he seemed to be so, without warning, he pulled Naruto next to him and just hugged him. "It must pain you a lot to tell someone this. I don't know what you could say to make me hate you, but I promise to listen to the whole story."

Bowing his head, he started. "Well, what do you know about the Yondaime Hokage?"

"I know he was one of the most powerful ninja's to ever live. I mean he stopped the Iwa Village from conquering Konoha and that he killed a demon." Haku saw Naruto stiffen as he mentioned the demon.

"Well, you're mostly right." resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands he continued. "Haku, nobody can kill a demon when it's unleashed. It's impossible. The only way to stop it was to seal it." at this moment Haku knew where this was going but let him continue. "And you can't just seal it into anything. No, the only option was a new born. One whose chakra coils hadn't yet developed. I don't know how he chose it but I was the lucky one. He gave his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me. I carry a demon that killed thousands. They see it instead of me. Do they realize that I'm not it? Or is its misery so important they have to condemn me. Do his sins outweigh my innocence?" he turned to look Haku straight in the eyes. "Do you fee dirty for touching me? Do you want to gag? Do you want to kill me? Your eyes yesterday told me you cared. What will they tell me today?"

_'He holds the Kyuubi? That's why they hate him? What gives them the right? Don't they see they were hurting a little boy?'_

As Haku was thinking Naruto saw anger in her eyes. With a sigh he stood and walked to the middle of the clearing and started the hand seals that would end his life.

_'What's he doing? Oh god, this must be what he was talking about! The technique that will kill him! I must stop him!'_ Without further thought, Haku dived at Naruto tackling him to the ground to stop the seals. "DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you see if you kill yourself they win?"

Naruto was surprised. _'She stopped me? But I saw the anger and hate in her eyes. All I see now is fear, fear and something else.'_ "Why shouldn't I let them win? I saw it in your eyes Haku. The same hate and anger! I thought you might understand, but I was wrong. But don't worry. When I die I'll take him with me! You don't have to fear his release! Now leave me!" his eyes where closed so he never saw it coming. When he felt her lips on his he stared into her eyes. Gone was the anger and hatred. All that remained was compassion and a softness he'd never seen.

"I don't hate you Uzumaki Naruto. The burden was placed on you without consent. They have no right to hate you. What I fear is that they've broken you beyond repair. I fear that you will hate me for what I am." as Naruto stared at her he could only cry.

"Haku, why would I hate you?" Naruto was confused. Haku didn't hate him, but Haku thinks he might hate her. "How could I hate someone who accepts me? I don't think there is anything you could say that would make me hate you."

Haku realized that he was sitting on Naruto's hips and quickly stood and turned his back to Naruto. "What if I told you I wasn't a girl?"

Naruto, to his credit, just stood and hugged Haku from behind. "I couldn't care less. Just the fact that you accept me tells me that you're not a bad person. So what if you're a guy. I mean it's a surprise but I don't think any less of you."

"You don't feel disgusted? Yesterday, what I did? You still don't care?" twinges of hope were hidden in the despair in his voice.

"No, I quite enjoyed it either way. I was hoping you'd let me return the favor." to say Haku was surprised would be a vast understatement. But then worry still hit him.

"Naruto, I appreciate your words, but you still don't understand. I'm not a boy either." Naruto was so confused that he let Haku slip from his embrace.

Naruto watched as Haku slowly removed her pink kimono to reveal the most beautiful body he has ever seen. Her figure was something out of a dream. It was flawless; white alabaster skin, round full breasts, smooth stomach, wide hips and long sensuous legs that seemed to go on forever. The only thing that contradicted that fact that she was female was a fully erect penis just above her slit. Naruto snapped out of his stupor to see Haku looking away from him. _'She is afraid I'll hate her for this?'_

(AN: I'm going to refer to Haku as a girl from now to stop confusion)

Naruto stepped up to the goddess in front of him and gently moved her chin to face him. "Haku, you're beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. They're blind to not see the goddess before me."

Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks. _'He thinks I'm beautiful.'_ "Thank you Naruto. You don't know how much your words mean to me. But there is something else I have to tell you. I was the hunter-nin that saved Zabuza."

Shock and confusion ran rampant though his mind. _'She's Zabuza's accomplice? If that's so then why didn't she kill me?'_ "Why." was all that he could say.

"When I found you yesterday, I thought you were dead. When I went to check for a pulse you tried to run and that's when I saw your eyes. They spoke of endless pain and sorrow. It made me remember my past. I was hated for my bloodline. It was hated so much my father killed my mother and tried to kill me to end it. I killed him with my powers. I killed my own father and the rest of the mob. From that day on I lived on the streets, digging through trash for clothes and something to eat. That is when Zabuza found me. He makes no allusions to have feelings or to care. I was told outright I was to be his weapon, but I didn't care because someone wanted me. Someone needed my help. But most importantly I was no longer alone. After hearing your tale I knew I wouldn't be able to kill you. It would be like killing myself. What am I going to do Naruto? I can't betray Zabuza. He protected me and gave me a reason to live. I just don't know anymore." Haku let loose all the tears she's kept inside and just cried into his chest. Caught in his own thoughts, he just sat against the tree and held her in his lap.

_'Haku is Zabuza's weapon. I will have to fight Haku. But I couldn't hurt her. But the mission will fail if I don't fight. I would be condemning this country to slavery if I stand aside. Can I let a country of innocent people die because I have finally found someone who understands? If it was just a matter of betraying my village I could do it, I mean the old man and Iruka would understand. But could I live with letting Tazuna die.'_ "Haku, I don't want to have to fight you. But I can't condemn this country to slavery at the hands of Gato. He is an evil man that hurts innocent people. But neither can I harm you, the one person that truly understands me."

Haku just looked into Naruto's eyes, "Do you think we could have been together if things were different?"

"I'm sure of it." They both just continued to shed tears holding onto each other.

"Naruto, can we be together, just this once?" Haku's answer was Naruto's lips being pressed to hers. She felt him nip and suck at her lips, slowly rolling them so she was beneath him.

Tilting her chin up, he stared straight into her eyes, "Haku, know now that I love you no matter what." Before she could respond he returned to her lips with twice the passion of before. Tongues collided and battled for dominance, as hands roamed each other's bodies. Naruto's kisses made their way to her ear; "Now it's my turn to give you something you deserve!" Her moans were answer enough for him as he made his way down her neck, sucking on the flesh hard enough to leave a mark. Noting her mewling at his actions, he continued his journey down the angel beneath him. As his lips climbed her breast, his hand traced the other. He couldn't get enough of her skin. It was so smooth and soft as if to hide power concealed beneath the velvet exterior. With a devilish smirk he took her nipple into his mouth, tracing his tongue around it before biting it slightly. He was awarded with her moans that turned to whimpers as he blew across her abused flesh. Making sure as to not leave out the other breast he attacked it with the same ferocity as his hand traveled her stomach wrapping around her hardness. He smirked again when he felt her heartbeat double.

"Naruto yo...ahhh" Her thoughts skipped as he gently squeezed her as his tongue made its way over her navel. Suddenly Haku loses all ability to form a coherent though as his lips pressed against her head. Leaving butterfly kisses down the underside to her womanhood. Spreading her lips he explored her inner folds with his tongue, enjoying the chorus of mewls, moans and whimpers.

Haku was in absolute bliss as she ran her hands through his hair. She didn't believe the body could experience such pleasure. She arched her back and screamed his name to the heavens when he found her little bundle of nerves. After her reaction he seemed to take special care to that particular part. When she felt his mouth leave her she whimpered with want and need. When she suddenly felt his mouth around her penis, her eyes snapped open but all she saw was white.

He knew she wasn't expecting this. He knew most men would avoid it like the plague, but he loved her in all her glory. He could feel her nails dig into his scalp and took that as encouragement. He continued to trace every detail of her penis while applying a slight suction. He figured if it felt great when she did it to him yesterday, then it would make her feel just as good. As he slowly progressed down her length his hand found its way back to her slippery folds. Figuring she wasn't going to last he tried to take her into his throat. After a couple of tries he managed to take her to her root and hum just like she did to him only he also attacked her clit with his diligent fingers. Knowing what was coming helped a lot when he felt her shoot into his throat. Only gagging slightly he pulled back just so he could swallow her seed. He was surprised that it didn't taste that bad.

As Naruto started to deepthroat her, her world singled down to just her and the blonde boy between her legs, and when he started to hum just like she did to him she lost all perspective. It was like floating in nothingness while warmth explodes out from your core. When she finally came to she saw his whiskered face smiling up at her.

"By your screams I would say you enjoyed that very much." his knowing smile only seemed to broaden when she blushed slightly. Reclaiming his place above her he took her lips in a passionate kiss once again battling for dominance as her hands removed his pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

Sliding her hand around him she licked his ear. "I want you to take me, make me yours."

With a nod he positions himself at her opening. "Haku, with this I declare myself yours." with this said, he took her lips as he took her innocence. Seeing her in pain he tries to speak only to be silenced by her finger at his lips.

"Just let me get used to it, I'll be alright." with a smile he went to kissing the mark he left on her collar while caressing her chest. After a short while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started a slow and steady rhythm so as to not to hurt her. This didn't last long as she started to plead for him to go faster. Her insides were gripping him tightly, her pussy squirmed around his cock every time he thrust. His head tilted down and he captured on of her breasts in his mouth. Her screams started to drive him wild as his instincts made him try to get deeper, to go harder. He had to resist biting down on her nipple as her nails raked across his back. Their eyes met as they hit their respective peaks. They quickly fell into a peaceful slumber cuddling into each other.

***

_'God, I don't want to deal with these people.'_ Naruto reluctantly opened the door to Tazuna's house and noticed his team's shoes still missing. _'Well it is only mid-day; they're probably still out training. Good, it just means I don't have to listen to the banshee wail about the greatness that is Sasuke.'_

"Naruto, is that you?" came the voice of Tsunami out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" After taking off his shoes he heads to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Father and Kakashi are at the bridge and Sasuke and Sakura are out training. Are you hungry? I just started making lunch for me and Inari." said the motherly woman from where she was making rice balls.

As if on cue his stomach grumbles. With a slight blush he gives one of his patented grins. "That would be great; I just need to wash up."

"Well hurry up, lunch will be ready in ten minutes." _'He's a lot more sedated today. I wonder if something is bothering him.'_ "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got up extra early for training and am really tired." As if to punctuate his sentence he yawned as he headed upstairs to the shower. Making a quick detour he grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. While shedding his dirty clothes and getting the water to temperature his mind goes to thinking about what he's going to do. Seemingly on autopilot he enters the shower and the next thing he knows is Tsunami asking if he is sure he's ok. After realizing where he was and that he was staring at his rice balls he just brushes it off and eats. After thanking her for a great lunch he goes to his room to rest.

_'Something is really bothering him. I wonder if Kakashi would know what it is. I'll ask him when he gets back later.'_

The rest of the day is a blur to Naruto. Dinner was thankfully quiet. It seemed that the other two Genin were too tired to notice his withdrawn state and Kakashi just decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The night finally finds him pondering on the roof staring at the moon. Without ever turning around he asks "is it right to condemn one person to save the rest sensei? Does the need of the many outweigh the innocence of one individual?"

"That is a question I don't think I can answer." replied the shadowy figure behind Naruto. "Just remember, you have people who care for you. It is these people that make life worth living."

Feeling the breeze of Kakashi's **Shushin** he decides to turn in. _'I wonder what Haku is doing?'_ was his final thought before sleep claimed him.

*

_"Why are they chasing me again? All I wanted was to see what the festival was like." a five year old Naruto was currently running for his life. Sadly just like every time before he finds himself cornered in an ally getting the worst beating he's had yet. Just before Naruto loses consciousness, he sees an ANBU drop into the ally and start to lay waste to his attackers. Struggling to see his savior he can't seem to focus and only sees a blurry white mask._

_*_

With a groan Naruto sits up and stretches his arms.

"You're not taking my mother!" _'That sounded like Inari.'_ Running downstairs he saw that the first floor looked to have had a bladed tornado run through it. Continuing out front he sees Inari charging two thugs with a kitchen knife.

"Good bye kid" said the shirtless one as he split the child in two only for it to poof into smoke. "What the fuck?"

"Hey, what are you two idiots doing." the thugs finally looked to the roof to see Naruto untying Tsunami with Inari. With a whisper, he tells them to close their eyes since this wouldn't be pretty. Just at that moment the thugs looked to where they set down the tied up woman to find a clone that started to glow. "**Bunshin Daibakuha**** (Clone Detonation)**" were the last words either of the thugs heard before their lives ended.

"Inari, watch over your mom and go somewhere safe. I have to help my team." With that he was off. When he made it to the bridge he found that Sakura was protecting Tazuna and Haku had Sasuke at her mercy. He couldn't see through the mist but could feel Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. He heard a scream come from the dome and saw Sasuke go down. He was about to engage Haku when Sakura charged into the dome but on the way in left an explosive tag on the two mirrors she passed.

After getting to Sasuke's body she picked him up and set off the tags. The explosion didn't even affect Haku as she just started to riddle her new target with senbon. After Sakura fell, Haku dropped her _**Makyo Hyo Sho**_** (Ice Mirrors)** and started walking towards Tazuna. Moving between the two, Naruto takes a defensive stance.

"Haku, I can't let you kill him. I cannot condemn these people to be the slaves of Gato." _'I've got to find a way to knock her out. From what I've seen she uses ice as a weapon. __**Bunshin Daibakuha**__ is out of the question because I refuse to kill her.'_ as the two were staring each other down looking for a way to end the battle the mist suddenly dissipated to reveal Zabuza being restrained by a bunch of nin dogs and Kakashi preparing a **Chidori**. Helplessly, Naruto watched as Haku slipped from the mirror next to her to the mirror by Zabuza taking the **Chidori** to her left breast. After jumping back to avoid Zabuza's sword, Kakashi lays the dying brunette down.

Naruto ran to her side ignoring the fact that Zabuza was still up. "Haku, why did you do that? Please don't leave me."

"Naruto, I had to protect what was precious to me. I would give anything to stay with you but my time has come."

A voice rang out in his head. **"You wish to save her?"**

Time slowed down and Naruto found himself in a sewer with a sealed cage in front of him. Within the cage, a giant blood red fox inches forward into the light.

Naruto stared. "Kyuubi… You're why everyone hates me." He stated simply.

The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox looked sad, if that was possible. **"I'll apologize for that later, as well as explain, I promise. Answer me, now, though. Do you wish to save her?"**

"Of course!"

**"Then I need you to trust me. You can use my regenerative abilities to heal her, and I can tell you how."**

Naruto cocked his head and frowned a bit. Kyuubi could barely hold back laughter at the distinctly fox-like gesture. "I can't see the one who killed thousands doing this out of the goodness of your heart. What do you want in return?"

The demon sighed. **"It was never even my fault. If it weren't for that damned Uchiha and his Sharingan I would be sitting comfortably in your mother right now…"**

Naruto couldn't even gasp. He was too shocked. But before he could ask anything, Kyuubi spoke again.

**"But I'll answer everything you have later. Right now, I need to tell you the biggest consequence that I know of for healing the woman beneath you right now."** Seeing his sudden, undivided attention, the fox dropped the bomb. **"You will both more likely than not become hanyous. Half-demons. Other than that, I don't know what will happen. I'm sorry that I, the Queen of the Bijuu, and leader of the Kitsune clan, don't know more, but it has been hundreds of years since the last hanyou." **

Naruto let that digest a bit. The very thing he had worked so hard to prove he was not. Could he become it? A demon? Even if it is just a half-demon. And could he force that on Haku? That's when something else clicked. "Queen…?"

Kyuubi seemed to smile. **"You didn't know? Well, I suppose I do sound a bit man-ish in this form, don't I? Here, let me show you."** Kyuubi started to glow red, then there was a flash.

Naruto opened his eyes and beheld perhaps the most beautiful woman he had seen, besides Haku, of course. There before him stood a woman that seemed to be about 30 in age, standing at 5'7", a couple inches taller than him, her breasts, slightly bigger than Haku's, were contained in a red, shoulder-sleeved dress that hung to mid-thigh. Her eyes, completely red with black vertical slits for pupils, held a compassionate gaze to them. Nine fluffy red fox tails stuck out from what had to be a hole in her dress just above her firm ass. Legs that were shorter than Haku's went down to a pair of bare feet.

**"Ta da?"** Her voice still held a demonic tone, but it was definitely feminine, and somehow subdued.

Naruto shook himself of his thoughts, and remembered something. "So, you don't want anything in return?"

**"Well, I'm not particularly uncomfortable in here, although you COULD spruce up the place. It IS your mindscape. We can talk about that later. Right now Haku is still dying in your arms, although while you're in here time is controlled so easily that you could spend a half hour in here for every minute out there."**

"Alright, you're right! How do I do this?"

**"You need to cover the seal with your blood and mix blood with Haku. Blood must be able to flow between the both of you. When this is done, push my chakra into both her and the seal. I warn you, this will be painful but do not pass out. If you do before I'm done, we all die. Now go, time is of the essence."**

Seeing the sight of Haku beneath him once more, he quickly gets started. Stabbing a kunai through his hand he covers his stomach with his blood and puts his bleeding hand on Haku's wound, pushing as much of the fox's power into both as he can.

While this is happening, Gato appears on the bridge with a small army of thugs with him.

"So, the demon of the mist is defeated? You're nothing but a little chibi devil. Luckily, I was never going to pay you. See, missing Nin are so much easier than Ninja from villages to hire because after a missing Nin is done, you just have to kill them while they're weak. Double pay to the man that brings me Zabuza's head."

With a quick look at each other, Zabuza and Kakashi nod "Kakashi, I see no reason to fight you now but I still haven't killed anything yet. Say, first one to kill Gato wins?" it's at this point everyone stops. Not because of what Zabuza said, but because they can feel the chakra that is coming off Naruto at this time. They look over to see a double helix of red chakra spinning around the two teens.

"Zabuza, we need to end this now!" Quickly flying though hand seals he calls out his technique. "**Katon: Karyu Endan**** (Fire release: Flaming Dragon)**" but Zabuza was right with him with a call of "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu ****(Water release: Water Dragon Jutsu)**" together the two dragons laid waste to Gato's army. The end of the onslaught had eradicated one fourth of Gato's forces. Zabuza charges in while Kakashi jumps into the air throwing five shuriken and whips through a few hand seals shouting "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**** (…you really can't figure this one out?)**" as the five metal stars become fifteen killing a dozen thugs. Zabuza reaches the hoard but doesn't attack, seemingly bent on getting to Gato. As he continues his mad dash, he gets struck many times by spears, katana and a hand axe. During this Kakashi rains death upon the hoard with shuriken and kunai.

Fear fills Gato's eyes as he sees Zabuza burst through the line of thugs in front of him and screams. He tries to run away only to have his left arm cut off then his right leg. Gato lay as a bloody mess on the floor screaming in unimaginable amounts of pain. Zabuza lifts his sword high and cuts off Gato's head then bends down to pick it up as Kakashi is distracted for a moment by the chakra that has stopped coming off of the teens behind him. Zabuza sees Naruto still over Haku so he starts his final steps towards the two knowing that he's about to die from all his wounds.

"It looks like I win Kakashi." Chuckling, he tosses the head to Kakashi. Slowly making it over to the other Jounin he notices Naruto breathing deeply and covered in blood, but the thing that astounds him is he can see Haku's wound has been healed. Knowing his life is at an end he walks over to the boy. "Take care of her boy or you won't be able to find a place to hide from my vengeance." With that said, his knees gave out and he falls to the ground.

"You have my word Zabuza, Demon of the Mist," said Naruto with such determination in his eyes that Zabuza grinned.

"I'll hold you to that." and then Zabuza passed from this world to the next.

"Kakashi, go and help Sasuke and Sakura. They're in a near death state." He said as he slowly got to his feet carrying Haku bridal style.

"Right, are you alright? I mean is he..."

"He's still sealed. I just kind of took his chakra to heal Haku. I mean it heals me so I figured it'd heal her too. I'm just lucky I was right. But now I need to get her to a bed and then get some sleep." With that he started on his way to Tazuna's home. By the time he was half way through the village he saw Tsunami rush over to him, Inari already had round up the whole village and laid waste to the last half of Gato's army.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" he smiled when he heard Tsunami's motherly tone.

"Yes, I'm alright. I just need rest. Gato is dead and your father is fine. They're just helping my teammates." After that short decree he continued to the house with Tsunami right behind him. He set Haku on a bed.

Sitting in the other bed in the room, he turned to Tsunami. "Tsunami, I want you to take care of Haku for me. She's not like other people and wouldn't want her secret known. I trust you to keep her secret." With that he finally gave in to the pain and exhaustion.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape. He looked around, it was particularly cold over his uncovered chest. Wait… uncovered?

Naruto looked down. What he saw actually knocked him to the floor of the sewer, which was, surprisingly, not flooded with water. Naruto had breasts. One would think this wouldn't freak him out, seeing as he was the originator of the **Oiroke no Jutsu**. But he had invented the jutsu so that there was always lingering smoke around the important bits. It was meant to distract perverts, not get him raped. But there was no smoke, this time. In fact, there was no anything. He wasn't wearing anything to cover up the bottom half, either. The draft around the tip of his penis was proof of tha- … "WHAT?" Naruto looked down, again, peeking out over his new assets, he saw the familiar – no. Not familiar. The appendage dangling from his crotch, slightly above where it used to be, was a good inch longer than he was flaccid, suggesting at least 7 inches when hard, maybe more. The other thing he noticed was that his balls seemed to be missing. In their place, which was revealed with a tentative shift of his penis, was a fleshy mound with a slit down the middle. Wishing he could see himself in his entirety, a mirror shimmered into existence on the wall in front of him. Naruto stood, and looked at himself. His breasts, a 36C, which was a good size for his unchanged age of 14, were perky and round, sitting comfortably on his chest. He lifted a feminine hand up to touch them. Yep, they were real, his hardening member could attest to that. His face has slimmed, and some of his baby fat has left him. His hair was much longer, falling to just above his now full ass, and framed his hips well. It was the same neon blonde in color, and had retained a certain aspect of its spikiness, fanning out in little points all the way down its length. His body was lithe, and athletic, without distracting from the natural curves. He had to admit, full breasts, seductive and wild hair, die-hard body, newly glistening pussy, and a stiff dick, he was quite the site to behold.

Ripping him from his thoughts was a giggle from behind. Whipping around, he saw Kyuubi sitting cross-legged on the ground in her giant cage. It was much too big to hold her in her human form, but the seal kept her from leaving the bars anyway. Naruto noticed, however, that Kyuubi had only three swishing red tails behind her, and tactfully decided to ask about it.

"Kyuubi, what happened to your tails?" He squeaked, surprised. "What happened to my voice?" He sounded.. well, for lack of a better description, like a girl.

Kyuubi sighed, she hadn't been expecting this. **"One at a time, I suppose. I used more of my power to change you and Haku than I needed to, mostly because we were pressed for time, and she was dying. It will return, but not for a few years while I'm in here.**

"**Now, as for your appearance… I really don't know. It would take an extensive look into your DNA and memories to figure out what changed during the Infusion to make you like this. In the meantime, though, you're going to have to find a way to hide this. Your solid henge should work, just don't get hit. Haku seems to be awake, so she knows, though time is slowed right now.**

"**I'm sure you have other questions, no doubt lingering from the last time you were here. So let's hear them."**

Naruto sat on the ground, enjoying the cushion his new butt provided. "You said if it weren't for an Uchiha, you'd be sealed in my mom. I guess I really don't care about the Uchiha, they can all go to hell as far as I'm concerned. What do you know about my mother?"

Kyuubi gained a faraway look on her face. **"Kushina Uzumaki from Uzushigakure(Village Hidden in the Whirlpool). Well, she was beautiful, that much was certain. Red hair that whipped around every time she moved. A face much like yours was, and even more-so now. She was a swordsman, one of the best. They called her the Bloody Haberano, both because of her hair, and because of all of the blood she would rend from her enemies."**

"Wow… My mom sounds awesome! Where is she? And my dad, did you know him?"

Kyuubi looked at him sadly. **"I don't know where she, or your father are. It's an odd story, and I don't know most of it, but that attack on your village 14 years ago was not my fault. I was being used. The only reason the village saw fit to hide your mother during birth was because the seal is weakest during childbirth. I didn't want to escape, mind you, but intelligence had said someone was after the tailed beasts, so they thought it was important to make sure no one could get to her, and by extent, me. From pretty much the moment you were born to a few minutes after I was sealed inside you, all I remember is a blood red color, and that dammed Sharingan. It's gone now, though. The genjutsu he had me under is broken. But when I came to, the only face smiling down at you was Hiruzen Sarutobi's. Your parents were nowhere to be found. Kushi-chan… Why did you leave me?..." **Kyuubi started sobbing at the loss of her friend, and Naruto couldn't see her like this. He got up and walked over to the cage, before walking straight through the bars. Kneeling down behind Kyuubi, the futanari-fied Naruto wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against his chest in a soothing embrace.

Once she had calmed down and thanked Naruto, she asked if there was anything else. "Well… Can you tell me about my dad?"

Kyuubi looked at him, a look of sadness plastered on her face. **"Naruto… Your father was Minato Namikaze. The Yondaime Hokage."**

Images, memories of pictures flashed through Naruto's stunned mind. Drawings and photos he had seen of the Yondaime Hokage suddenly filled his vision. Then images of a woman built by Kyuubi's description. Then of them both, then the adults and him. After the images died down, only the feeling of despair was left. Despair emanating from the thought that those images of the three of them would never come to pass.

But this didn't last long, for a new image crept into his mind. Of Haku, standing in a kimono. Of him, this time in his current state, curiously enough, with his arm around her.

Once again, he was nothing if not happy. He had someone who loved him. But then another thought stuck him. "Thank you, Kyuu-chan, for telling me all of this." Kyuubi's heart fluttered at the sound of Kushina's old nickname for her being used again. "On to brighter thoughts, what can you tell me about being a.. what did you call it? Hanyou?"

Kyuubi smiled. **"There are only a few things you will need to worry about, and that is a severe increase in power output, a tail, and a pair of ears. Probably similar to mine. Don't worry, they won't appear for a week or so, and by then I'll teach you how to maintain a demonic genjutsu on them during battle. Elongated canines and claws are also to be expected over the next few days. You and your friend Haku will have a much larger chakra pool now, yours is about double, hers is probably around where yours used to be. Until you get back to Konoha, use a solid henge to hide the new you."**

"You keep saying solid henge, what do you mean?"

"**Did you ever wonder why your transformations weren't just illusions? How about why you couldn't do a decent Bunshin to save your life, but took to the ****Kage Bunshin** **instantly? You had too much chakra, and couldn't fine-tune it enough. I doubt you ever will. Your body automatically fixed it for the henge, though. It made everything you transform into solid enough to touch and move. I would have thought you realized that the first time you touched yourself using ****Oiroke no Jutsu****…"**

Naruto ignored the slight jab at his perverted side. "So I'm gonna be like this forever?" He asked, gesturing to his body.

Kyuubi nodded. **"Most likely. You'll have to think of a new name for yourself, and get used to female pronouns, now. Why? You don't like your new body?"**

Naruto smiled. "Of course I like it! Which is why I wanted to know if I'll be keeping it!" As he said this, he began exploring his new endowments, squeezing and rolling his breasts, pinching his nipples slightly. Moving down his toned stomach, he ignored his cock for the moment, he was already familiar with it. Instead, Naruto rubbed against the outer folds of his vagina, marveling at the feeling it created. He almost completely forgot that Kyuubi was there, as he stuck a finger into his wet slit.

Naruto stopped his ministrations and looked up at the red-haired beauty trying to hold back her laughter. "I don't think I'm a virgin." He spread his pussy open, revealing a tight, but not virgin tight, snatch to the demon.

Kyuubi inspected the glistening folds, poking and prodding at the quivering hole, ignoring Naruto's squeals of pleasure. **"I do believe you're right. Your transformation must have sensed that you would have torn your hymen during training, or something, and reacted accordingly."** Kyuubi continued to poke and explore the glistening folds until Naruto shot a hand down and grabbed her wrist, forcing the demon away. Kyuubi looked up to see Naruto panting heavily, beads of sweat beginning to form over his brand new, and sensitive, body. **"Well, I think it's safe to say it works normally, though as a Hanyou you won't need to worry about getting pregnant unless you want to, and don't worry about being a daddy, either. Go wake up, now, and talk to Haku. And remember what I said about the henge and the name!"**

Naruto slid out of his mindscape to quite the sight. Haku was sitting on the other cot in the room, furiously beating off her dick and pinching one of her nipples. Apparently, the Ice-user had woken up to Naruto's new body, and promptly decided it was hot.

Naruto grinned. Haku's eyes were shut, probably living out some fantasy in her head. Crawling over to her, he—no. Naruto scolded himself, he had to start thinking of himself as a girl. SHE, crawled over to her lover, and quickly ripped Haku's hand off of her penis, only to replace it with Naruto's mouth.

Haku moaned softly, trying to keep quiet in case anyone else was home. Her lover's new mouth was softer, and had a cushy feel around the lips. The tongue seemed to be longer, as well, it was reaching places she never thought possible in this position.

Naruto grinned around Haku's cock. If the raven-haired girl was enjoying just this, then she hadn't seen, or felt, rather, anything yet. Deepthroating the slightly longer cock, Naruto- she would have to find a new name for herself soon, this was getting ridiculous- slid her tongue under Haku's dick and out of her mouth. Forcing the phallus deeper, she managed to find her target. Her searching tongue started lapping at Haku's slick pussy while Naruto hummed around her dick.

When Haku felt this, there was nothing she could do. She immediately came from both directions, spurting her first shot directly down the blonde's throat. Naruto would have none of that, however. The last time she did this, Haku's cum hadn't tasted too bad, and she wanted a second chance at it. Pulling back enough to catch the rest of her load in her mouth, she found that this time, Haku's cum actually tasted kind of good.

Pulling off of the softening rod, she lapped up the lingering juices on Haku's pussy before giving her cock head a parting kiss.

Pulling back, she looked up at Haku's half-lidded eyes, and said in a sultry voice, "So, what do you think of the name Uzumaki Lanaya?"

AN: Not too sure about that name choice, but I just could NOT default to Naruko, and the obvious choice of Fuki has been used on several Futa!Naruto stories. The only reason I'm using Naruko U. in the pairing indicator is cause that's who she is, really. Different hair, more realistic breasts, and a dick, but still the same bombshell. As for the hair, if you are having trouble imagining it, think of a subdued, blonde version of Mei, the Godaime Mizukage's hairstyle. All spiky in places, but still falling down her back. Just nothing blocking that pretty face.

DAMN IT I'm just short of 10,000 words. Ah, well. Whatever. Ja ne~


End file.
